The overall goal of the research (Phase I and Phase II) is to design (Phase I) and to evaluate in a clinical trial (Phase II), a time-limited, theoretically and empirically based secondary prevention program (Thoughtful Parenting: Moment to Moment, TPMM) to reduce risk factors associated with the ubiquitous problem of child physical abuse. Specifically, the goal of Phase II is to evaluate a manualized intervention protocol (TPMM) that systematically addresses selected social information processing and behavioral difficulties experienced by high-risk parents. Phase II will involve a four-site intervention evaluation that uses a randomized group design with pre-intervention, post-intervention, and follow-up (six month) assessments. The design includes two intervention conditions (treatment/extensive facilitator training and treatment/nominal facilitator training) and a wait-list control condition. Treatment conditions with different levels of facilitator training are included to inform the investigators about the extent to which the intervention requires facilitator training to show the desired outcomes. Based on the intervention logic model, proximal and distal cognitive and behavioral outcomes will be assessed that include participant self-reports, in-home observations, and reports/confirmations of child maltreatment from the Illinois central registry reports.